


To Infinity and Beyond

by eviesamos



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Aelin and Lys have kids, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, Flashbacks tw, I'm Sorry, Instagram, Lysaelin, Modern AU, SO, Some angst, Swearing, also, but basically, child abuse tw, eep, in exactly 7 mins, it's adorable, just a teeeeeny weeeeeny bit, malide - Freeform, past abuse tw, this is cute fluff written, tw abuse, tw trigger reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviesamos/pseuds/eviesamos
Summary: Anonymous said: 'Imagine that person A decides to send person B a picture of themselves next to a funny statue/really weird stuffed animal/the worlds most beautiful chocolate cake/whatever else with the caption “im leaving you i found someone else” thinking person B would find it hilarious, except they send the caption before the picture and the signal is bad so person B doesn’t see the picture, just the caption, and they start crying.' for Malide, please?





	

Manon walked along the road, scrolling through her instagram. She grinned and tapped the screen as she saw a picture of Aelin with her daughter, Nehemia, and her wife, Lysandra. Elide had forced her to make an account, a few days ago. She had protested but Manon had begun to like the app, not that she’d ever admit it to anyone.

She scrolled through Dorian’s constant pictures of Fleefoot and continued walking. Manon felt her hands chill and she shivered slightly. She  _never_  felt cold! Scowling, she closed her phone and stuck her hands in her pocket.

She continued walking, it was only a matter of minutes until she reached home. Suddenly, she bumped into something hard and cold. Something very similar to stone? She looked up to see a statue of a man and erupted in laughter.

Her body shook with the vibrations of her giggles. Her shoulders trembled as she tried to keep in the snickers escaping her mouth.

The man’s lips were pushed out in a pout and he was holding his dick as if rubbing it. His facial expression was similar to one’s when they were caught masturbating.

Still giggling, she took out her phone from her pocket and snapped a photo. Smirking she sent Elide a text and the picture.

**I’m leaving you I found someone else**

Laughing, she put the phone into her pocket and continued walking; she desperately wanted Elide’s answer to the picture. It would probably be a sarcastic haha, a sure, bitch, sure or a why don’t I date him instead.

* * *

Elide intently stared at the screen of her tv. Another gay character dead. Annoyance flared through her as she looked at the girl’s lifeless body. A fucking stray bullet. Who even died from that?

Her phone beeped, showing a message on the screen. She paused the TV and looked at the screen. It was a message from Manon.

_Babe: I’m leaving you I found someone else_

The phone dropped from her hand in shocked. A whimper of disbelief left her mouth and her eyes began to burn. Manon was leaving her.

She became numb. She didn’t feel the heartache as the silent tears rolled down her cheek. That would require actually having a heart. Manon had taken Elide’s along with herself.

She whimpered and clutched her body close. To think she had actually fallen in love. Of course Manon would leave. Everyone always left.

She closed her eyes, the lids tightly pushing against each other, trying to shut down the memories of her uncle, Vernon.

_Vernon kicked Elide in her shins and snarled, ‘Nobody wants you, you worthless piece of trash! Even your parents didn’t want you! That’s why your mother gave away her life, bitch. To save another girl, not you! Fucking cunt!”_

Elide sniffled. _That’s not true,_ she reminded herself, _you have friends now. You have a goddaughter. People_ **do** _love you._

There was an empty ache, in the hollow space in her chest where her heart was supposed to be. Elide ignored it. It was her fault, was it not? To believe Manon was going to stay? It was entirely her fault. She was unlovable. At least in the romantic sense.

* * *

Manon frowned as she neared her apartment. As far as she was aware, Elide was awake and free! Why hadn’t she answered her message? For some queer reason, she wanted to see Elide’s reply.

She pulled out her phone and opened Elide’s contact. _Fucking shit_. The signal was fucking horrible and only the message had sent. Not the picture. Elide had seen the message. Not replied. 

Manon snarled to herself. _How was she so stupid?_ Elide was already scared that everyone would leave her. Manon had promised her that she would always stay. She had just one goddamn promise to keep. And, of course, she had basically broken it.

Her eyes widened as she saw that she had reached her apartment and began rushing up the stairs. She fished for the key in the pocket of her coat and unlocked the door. Manon sped inside and rushed to Elide’s room. Elide was curled up in a ball, little whimpers escaping her. Tears were running down her face and Manon softly whispered, “Elide?”

“Oh? Umm,” Elide looked up, “Yeah- I, umm sorry, I’ll collect my stuff and begin packing up,”

“No, baby,” Manon suddenly blurted, “I’m sorry! I forgot, I’m so sorry, love! I sent you a picture with it! It was supposed to be a joke but then I saw that the picture hadn’t sent and you had seen the message but not replied and I’m so, so sorry, Elide. Please! Don’t leave!”

She moved forward and suddenly embraced the younger girl in her arms. She hugged Elide close to her chest and kissed her hair, “I’m so sorry, baby. Please forgive me. I love you,”

Elide looked up, still looking lost, “Okay,” she whispered, her voice cracking, “I-”

“I love you, Elide,” Manon smiled, one of her rare smiles that showed her dimples, “I promise to never do that again, okay? I’ll stay with you, forever,”

Elide grinned as Manon brushed the black hair away from her brown skin, “I love you, too,”

Manon laughed and spun the smaller girl around, “To Infinity?” She questioned, smirking.

“And beyond!” Elide answered, rolling her eyed, nevertheless, smiling. 


End file.
